Ala Alba
Ala Alba is the successor team of Ala Rubra, formed by Evangeline McDowell in order to track down Tenmu Otsutsuki's whereabouts and to rescue Asuna Kagurazaka. Unbeknownst to the team, the purpose of its actual creation was to stop ZERO's return. The team mostly consists of members from Class C of Capital Academy. History Class C Jumon Otsutsuki Asuna Kagurazaka Kotarou Inuzuka Kotarou Inuzuka is an oath-brother of Jumon and a member of the Inuzuka Clan. He initially follows Jumon and his students as one of the bodyguards during their trip to the Hagal Runes. Later, Seimei Abe attempts to recruit him to join his cause after seeing his potential. He has somewhat of a romantic relationship with Kaede Nagase. Horukeiu Usui Horukeiu Usui is an oath-brother of Jumon. Horohoro initially attacks Jumon in order to save his sister from Seimei Abe. However, after Jumon rescues his sister, Horohoro swears his loyalty to Jumon. He has a romantic relationship with Ako Izumi. Taigong Wong Taigong Wong is one of the five followers of Seraph, who had his memories erased by ONE. Taigong is the master of Kaede Nagase and first appears giving Kaede orders to protect Jumon. He later shows himself to Jumon during the course of Chao Lingshen's invasion and serves as his main strategist. Kaede Nagase Kaede Nagase is originally a spy of Taigong. She later proves to be one of the powerhouses of Ala Alba. She has somewhat of a romantic relationship with Kotarou Inuzuka. Kufei Kazuki Kufei Kazuki is the student of Rock Lee. She develops a rivalry with Mana Tatsumiya. Setsuna Sakurazaki Setsuna Sakurazaki is an ANBU stationed to watch over Jumon's students during their field trip. She grew up with Konoka in the Konoe household and has learned the Shinmeiryu from Eishun Konoe. She has a rivalry with Tsukuyomi Iwai. Konoka Konoe Konoka Konoe is the daughter of Eishun Konoe and the best friend of Asuna Kagurazaka. She was born with a special chakra and a special disposition for sealing ninjutsu. Mana Tatsumiya Mana Tatsumiya is originally from Universe 12. Mana is initially hired by Seimei to assassinate Jumon, but changes her mind after seeing Jumon's character. She is later hired by Chao Lingshen to help out with her plot during the World Tournament. Later, Mana travels to Universe 6 under the orders of Sasuke Uchiha in order to help out Ala Alba. Haruna Saotome Haruna Saotome is sometimes the defacto leader of the team and the inheritor of Inojin Yamanaka's secret ninjutsu. Yue Ayase Yue Ayase is the best friend of Nodoka Miyazaki. Kasumi Asakura Kasumi Asakura is the announcer for the World Tournament and the editor for the Shinobi Times. Chisame Hasegawa Chisame Hasegawa is a genius hacker of the Intelligence Division. Ako Izumi Ako Izumi is the disciple of Sakura Uchiha. She has a romantic relationship with Horohoro. Yuna Akashi Yuna Akashi is the daughter of Kimura Akashi. Nodoka Miyazaki Nodoka Miyazaki is the best friend of Yue Ayase. Makie Sasaki Makie Sasaki is a student from the Capital Academy. She has a romantic relationship with Kojiro Sasaki. Others Akechi Sarutobi Sanzang Sarutobi Sanzang Sarutobi is the younger sister of Akechi Sarutobi and daughter of Konohamaru Sarutobi. Ikkuu Ameya Ikkuu Ameya is originally a cyborg built by Chao Lingshen. Ikkuu initially helps Chao carry out her plans to destroy chakra. After Chao leaves for the future, Ikkuu joins Ala Alba under his master's orders. Annei Kurosaki Takane Nara The Immortals Jinbei Shishido Jinbei Shishido is the leader of the immortal bounty hunters from Universe 6. He rescues Nodoka when she was separated from the others. After meeting Jumon and realizing his potential, Jinbei swears loyalty to Ala Alba. Gengoro Makabe Gengoro Makabe is an immortal from Universe 6 and one of the bounty hunters. Gengoro is initially not satisfied with Jinbei siding with Ala Alba. However, after seeing Jumon's determination to save the world, Gengoro comes to accept him as the leader. He has a crush on Nodoka Miyazaki. Kirie Sakurame Kirie Sakurame is one of the immortal bounty hunters from Universe 6 and its treasurer. Kirie has the power to reset and restart time. She gains a crush on Kotarou Inuzuka after meeting him. Kuroumaru Tokisaka Kuroumaru Tokisaka is an immortal swordswoman from Universe 6. After meeting Setsuna and seeing her powers, Kuroumaru becomes her apprentice to learn the Shinmeiryu. She has a crush on Jinbei. Santa Sasaki Santa Sasaki is an immortal ghost who became one of the bounty hunters in Universe 6. Santa was originally from Universe 7 during his mortal days and is revealed to be Makie's older brother. Kanmu Kurosaki's Group Kanmu Kurosaki Tsukuyomi Iwai Tsukuyomi Iwai is an ex-ANBU who was imprisoned because of killing her comrades during a mission. Tsukuyomi is freed by Seimei Abe in order to help with his plan. She has a childhood rivalry with Setsuna, stemming from when they were learning the Shinmeiryu from Eishun. Tsukuyomi later joins Ala Alba after the defeat of Seimei after Kanmu and Setsuna's persuasion. Homura Homura is one of the orphans taken in by Kanmu. Her specialty is Fire Release Transformation. Shirabe Shirabe is one of the orphans taken in by Kanmu. Tamaki Koyomi